As a known International Standard for the smart grid, International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) 61968/61970, the so-called Common Information Model (CIM), defines: equipment composing a power system; together with an information model for generation, transmission, transformation, and distribution of power. The CIM provides an application program interface (API) for an energy management system (EMS). The CIM includes definitions, such as for hierarchical classes that define facilities related to a power system, attributes that describe the details of each class, and data types for attributes. In addition, according to application areas, all information items (i.e., objects) in the CIM are grouped into an object defined as a package.